The American Road Trip
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: "Ok, I know how to make this fun! Each of us will tell a story on the way there. At the end, whoever tells the best story wins a secret prize! So, who's in?" 12 teens, 12 stories, many hidden secrets. One Direction/Big Time Rush/OC


**HELLO! IM BACK! I KNOW I HAVE BEEN A BIT M.I.A. FOR A WHILE, BUT YOU CAN BLAME SCHOOL FOR THAT! ALSO, IM WRITING ON ANOTHER FANFICTION WEBSITE, HELPING OUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS! **

**SO, LET ME JUST TELL YOU A BIT ABOUT WHAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT… IM READING "THE CANTERBERRY TALES" IN MY ENGLISH CLASS THIS YEAR, AND TO BE HONEST, I LOVE THE STORYLINE! TOO BAD EVERYTHING IS IN MIDDLE ENGLISH AND IT SOUNDS LIKE SHAKESPEARE THREW UP ON IT! SO I DECIDED TO BUT A BIT OF A MODERN AND PERSONAL SPIN ON THIS CLASSIC STORY!**

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT "THE CANTERBERRY TALES" ARE (AND IM MOST CERTAIN YOU DON'T…) JUST LOOK UP THE PLOT SUMMERY! ALSO, IF YOU COULDN'T TELL BY THE FIRST NAME OF THIS STORY, THIS IS A ONE DIRECTION/BIG TIME RUSH STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW! ALSO, FOR THOSE WHO WILL READ THIS, IM TAKING UP 3 CHAPTERS TO DO THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS, BECAUSE ALL TOGETHER THERES GOING TO BE 12 CHARACTERS (IM ADDING IN 3 OC's)!**

**SO, NOW THAT YOU READ MY LONG INTRO… I PRESENT TO YOU …. *DRUM ROLL* THE AMERICAN ROAD TRIP!**

****All the boys are 18 except Louis who is 19****

**Harry Styles:**

The room was still, not even the wind was blowing. A small curly haired boy slowly opened his green eyes to the bright room. The covers over his nude body felt warm, and he didn't want to leave them. His eyes traveled over to the clock next to him and he suddenly jumped when he read the time, 11:00. He hopped out of the large hotel bed and scrambled in his drawer to find a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Once he successfully found them, he looked over to the moving body lying on his bed. She stretched her arms above her head, her eyes still shut. Finally, she opened them slowly, revealing her black orbs. The boy smiled over to her, but mostly he was laughing at her brown hair all a mess.

"Why hello there," the boy said, his accent thick. The girl giggled towards him.

"Why hello there Mr. Styles." She said, trying to mimic his accent, but fail miserably when her American accent took over.

"Please, call me Harry." Then he smiled, his teeth flashed greatly. The unknown girl giggled once again as she reached for her clothes.

"So, why in such a rush?" she asked as she put on her shirt.

"Oh, I just remembered that I had to go somewhere important." The curly haired boy sighed as he covered himself in his clothes. "So I won't be home for a while."

"It's fine, I have to go out with a friend of mine anyway. So see you tomorrow?" the girl finally asked, as she approached him, fully dressed.

"Sounds like a plan love." He reached his face down and gave her a small kiss on her lips. And with that, the girl left his flat, and the boy wasn't even that sure if he would see her again. But to him, it didn't matter; all he cared about was the sex, nothing more. He wasn't into love; he felt like once you fall for someone, your life was over. So to prevent that, he stayed away from situations that involved him to have his heart flutter.

Harry soon left his own flat and went out into the dry April air. He walked over to his car, and began to drive to his destination. As he drove past the local park, he spotted a young boy, maybe about 5 years old. Approaching him was an older man, who was reaching to hold the younger boys hand. The little boy gladly took the man's hand and pulled him forward. The two people must have been a father and his son; both seemed to love each other very much.

Harry tried his best to look away, not wanting to have the tears fall this early in the morning. Seeing things like these made him feel empty inside, for he never had that kind of father-son love. He grew up with his mother and older sister, never really knowing who his father was. His friends would joke around with him and say his father was Mick Jaggar, but with all kidding aside, he was depressed with this subject. He looked back to the boy and his father and he could faintly hear them with his window open, saying how much they loved each other. He closed the car window, preventing the voices from being entered into his car, and drove off without another glance.

**James Maslow:**

A tall brunette opened the cabinet, hearing the creaking noises echo throughout the quiet house. He stopped midway, not wanting to wake up the person next door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, but it seemed to be a bit late.

"JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE AT THIS HOUR?" an old, cracking voice called from the room next to the kitchen. James winced, afraid of what the woman was going to do now.

Soon, an elderly lady staggered into the kitchen, gripping her cane tightly. She approached the muscular teen and preceded to whack him, his bruises showing faster than usual.

"Mrs. Jeffers, I was only getting something to eat." James tried to explain, but it wasn't any good. The eighteen year old was beaten by the deadly elder. He ran upstairs, hiding in his small room. Once the door shut, he threw his back against the door, sliding down until he was on the floor. His long legs were pulled up into his chest as he let out small sobs.

Memories danced in his mind, all consisting of his mother and father. All he could remember was a dark silhouette, nothing more. Everything was dark, but he did remember small things, like how they would light the menorah during Hanukah. Other memories like his first hockey game, father-son gatherings at his old school, and many more were all playing in his head. But all those ended with a halt after the fire engulfed his old home. He was so young, only 9 years old, when the horrible Minnesota fire traveled down his block, taking no mercy.

He cries became louder as he remembered the day he was separated from his friends and other family members, moving to this run down orphanage. He's been living here for 9 years, trying to maintain himself. This wasn't his old life; he was an only child, with loving parents. But God didn't want him to be happy anymore. He hated James, or at least that's what James has been telling himself for 9 years.

He finally got up and reached for the drawer, taking out his small box, filled with old pictures and other trinkets. Beneath all the childhood memories, a small bag was sitting there, waiting to be opened. James mindlessly opened the bag, dropping a few small pills into his hand. He swallowed hard, then gulped them down, used to the pain of them scratching at his throat. Once they were down, he dropped his body onto his cot, not wanting to move an ounce until tonight.

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Walking into the supermarket, a young adult proceeded into the freezer aisle. There he was hoping to find something, or maybe someone. He sighed, knowing that if he were to find a certain curly head boy, nothing would matter. He wouldn't think anything other than just a friendly meeting, and besides, they were best mates. And knowing that, he mind told him that nothing will ever happen, no matter what.

The boy sighed once again, his shoulders drooping slightly. However he did go into the freezer section. Once he was there, he looked around, still in hope that he would find him.

"LOUIS!" the boy heard his name being called, and turned to see who it was. Once he saw those green eyes, his heart fluttered greatly.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Louis asked the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Nothing, just getting some stuff for tomorrow. I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this day for almost a month!" the boy said excitedly, and all Louis could do was smile. 'Why must he be so cute?' Louis asked himself.

"I know, we're finally going for our road trip around America. I think Liam wanted to talk to us before going though." Louis stated. Harry nodded at the older boy.

"Yeah, he's probably going to tell us that 'America isn't like England' and that we 'need to be careful', you know, his normal 'daddy' role." Harry laughed at his small joke, causing Louis to blush slightly.

"Haha, yeah…"

"So, you want to head back to my flat before going?" Harry asked his best mate, and even though Louis knew it was an innocent invitation, it still made his heart flutter.

"Sure, I just have to go back to my mum's house, you know…" he couldn't complete the last part of his sentence, but Harry knew what he meant.

"I know mate, it's going to be ok, I promise." Harry offered his friend a warm smile, then wrapped a friendly arm around Louis shoulder. His touch made Louis jump slightly, making the butterflies in his stomach fly around like crazy.

"Thanks buddy, well, I got to go now. I'll meet you at your place in a few." Louis said, removing his body from Harry's grip.

"Ok, then, see you later." The curly head boy seemed a bit disappointed, but the other boy dismissed it, like he normally does.

Once he paid for his items, he drove back to his house. He and his friends all were staying in America for a few months for spring break in England. While driving back home, he remembered the first time he meet Harry, and when he realized he loved him.

_Sitting on the front step of his house, a young boy with bright blue eyes was drawing with the chalk his father gave him. He could faintly hear yelling and screaming, but to him it was normal. His mother and father yelled at each other all the time, leaving him and his younger sisters confused and lost. Louis decided to leave the house and take his little sisters with him to the front of the house. His picture was a bit messy, but to a 10 year old, it didn't matter. His sisters, one 8 years old, another 6, and a set of 1 year old twins, were all playing with themselves, not really noticing the yelling like Louis was._

_Suddenly, a small group of boys came walking up his sideway; they all looked over at Louis with confused eyes. Finally, after stopping and staring at Louis and his sisters for a few seconds, Louis spoke up._

"_Would you like a show?" he spat at the group of boys._

"_No," one of the boys said. He had nice curly hair and bright green eyes, or were they blue? Louis couldn't tell, all he knew was that he was pretty._

"_We wanted to see if you were ok." Another boy said, instead of curly hair, he had slick black hair all pushed up into a tiny Mohawk. The two boys that spoke had thick accents like Louis, but theres were filled with genuine worry._

"_I'm fine, thank you." Louis sharply stated, causing the boys to jump a bit._

"_Well, mind if we sit with you? I'm Harry." The cute boy said with a smile. Louis couldn't help but smile too, as much as he didn't want to. He wanted to stay angry, cause he wanted to be just like his mother and father. They were always angry with each other, and that's all Louis ever known to be… angry._

"_I'm Zayn." The one with black hair said. _

"_I'm Liam." A burnette said._

"_And I'm Niall." A blond boy stated, and what shocked Louis was his accent. It wasn't English, but he couldn't place what it sounded like. _

"_I'm Louis." Louis said quietly, making the other boys strain a bit to hear._

"_What's your name?" Harry asked._

"_Louis, Louis Tomlinson." He said a bit louder, but it was still timid sounding. The boys all smiled._

"_Nice to meet you Louis! Can we draw with you?" Liam asked. Louis nodded towards them, inviting them to his front step. The boys walked a short distance to Louis, all sitting on the floor in front of him. They all picked up a chalk and began to draw, and Louis noticed immediately that Niall was using his other hand. Louis, being his curious self spoke up._

"_Why are you using your other hand?" Louis asked the blonde boy._

"_I'm a lefty!" the boy cheerfully said. Louis shrugged, then continued to draw. And every couple of seconds, he would glance over at Harry. He seemed so peaceful drawing, like it was a passion of his. His eyes were fixated at the floor, drawing what looked like was a flower._

"_What are you drawing?" Louis asked the small boy, feeling a bit curious._

"_A flower… they're easy to draw." Harry said._

"_Oh…" was all Louis could say. Everything else was hard to say. He knew he just met the boy, but he felt a strong attraction towards him. But he was only 10, and he didn't know any other feeling besides hatred and anger. How could it be that he was sitting with a group of nice boys and being friendly?_

"_What are you drawing?" Zayn asked Louis, snapping him out of his daydream._

"_A carrot! I love carrots!" the innocent 10 year old said._

"_That's nice! I'm drawing a mirror, with me on the inside!" Zayn replied, as if Louis asked him what he was drawing._

"_That's nice!" the blue eyed boy smiled. After an hour, the boys started to get up and leave. But before they did, Louis went over to Harry, pulling his arm slightly._

"_You guys want to come over again sometime?" Louis asked the boy._

"_Sure! I had fun!" and with that, the group of boys walked into the distance, getting smaller and smaller as they walked. Louis sighed, knowing that it was too good to last, having friends. Little did he know that they would become his best friends._

Louis finally arrived at his house, driving up into the driveway. He got out slowly, walking over to the front door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by his sisters. His mother was standing in the kitchen, looking upset as usual.

"Hi mum," Louis greeted his mother, ignoring the 9 year old twins clawing at his legs. His mother smiled up at him, as if she hadn't previously look disappointed.

"Hello Louis, did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah, I ran into Harry, he said that he was excited for this trip too." The boy smiled as he thought of the curly head boy.

"That's great BooBear, you're going to have loads of fun!"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok without me here?"

"Lou, I'll be fine. I'm fine now!"

"I beg to differ…" the blue eyed boy cocked his head slightly at his mother.

"Louis, it's only a divorce, and besides, it was bound to happen eventually; so better late than never, right?"

"I guess…" and with that, the boy gave his mother a kiss and headed to his room, where he made a list of everything he needed to pack for the road trip. And, every now and then, would think of the cute curly head, green eyed boy…


End file.
